Fantasy
by Kitsanken
Summary: It wouldn’t be long before mere fantasies would no longer satisfy her. Kakasaku


Title: **Fantasy**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Naruto  
Author: Kitsanken, formerly known as Chiruken and/or Sandlewood996 and/or Kittsune  
Language: English, Rating: Fiction Rated: K+  
Genre: Romance  
Published: 02-26-06, Updated: 02-26-06  
Chapters: 1, Words: 520

* * *

**And no, I didn't "Steal" this fic from "Sandlewood996"...I've merely begun transferring all of my other fics from my "Sandlewood996" account to this one in an attempt to keep everything together and no confuse myself any further. (I have a horrible memory and trying to remember passwords for multiple accounts is a real pain.**

* * *

**Naruto Fanfiction**

**ONE-SHOT**

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto Studio Pierrot TV Tokyo GAINAX Aniplex SME Visual Works Cartoon Network YTV (Canada) Viz Communications ShoPro Entertainment STUDIOPOLIS, Inc. Game One Kana Video Made In Europe Cartoon Network L.A. Xystus Artsound Mexico ABS-CBN Hero Mediaset Panini Video Italia Panini Video Cartoon Network L.A. (Brasil) Dublarte Shonen Jump (Japan) Shonen Jump (USA) Shueisha Glènat España Carlsen Comics Banzai! Japonica Polonica Fantastica (JPF) " Shonen Jump (Sweden)_

_All Fanfics created by Kitsanken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

_**Author's Forward: **In answer to the Week 4 Challenge at the LiveJournal Community kakasakudrabble._

* * *

**Fantasy**

_By: Kitsanken_

As a child, she'd imagine herself to be the strongest, most beautiful kunoichi in Konoha. She'd be the one the Hokage called upon for her unsurpassed skills and no one would tease her about her big forehead any more.

As an adolescent, she'd daydream about Uchiha Sasuke waking up one day and realizing that he'd loved her all along. He'd seek her out and tell her that he'd been in denial and declare that they could live happily ever after.

Now that she was older…and perhaps a little wiser…her childish dreams were no more. She understood that she'd never be the strongest or the most beautiful. She'd long since given up on the unrequited love she'd felt for Sasuke. She knew that he cared for her, but not as a woman…only as a teammate and friend.

Now, as a grown woman, she'd watch another man with carefully concealed longing in her eyes. Her mind wove intricate fantasies around him as she watched him train. Her eyes would trace the contours of his finely honed physique, studying the play of muscles beneath his Jounin uniform. Her spare time was now spent in quiet contemplation of what it would feel like to have him notice her not as a former student, but as the woman she'd grown into.

She wondered how long it would take for him to realize she was no longer a child with childish dreams…that she was a woman with grown up desires. Watching his body move with understated grace through the training exercises he performed every day, she decided it wouldn't be long before mere fantasies would no longer satisfy her.

With a secretive smile and renewed determination, she vowed that she wouldn't allow him to ignore her forever. She knew from careful observation that he wasn't completely immune to her, that on some level he'd begun to acknowledge the changes taking place but was just to stubborn to admit to it. She couldn't help but wonder if perhaps he had similar fantasies running through his mind when he'd watch her. Her smile grew. She could be patient. She'd use cunning and, if need be, trickery to get what she wanted in the end.

Yes, someday soon she'd act upon her fantasies and prove to him once and for all that she was all woman beneath her carefully constructed exterior of assumed innocence. She couldn't wait to see his reaction when that time came.

_**Owari**_

_**Author's Notes:**_ _Sadly, after transferring my fics to my other account, I will lose all reviews. T_T_

_Because of this, I wish to thank everyone who left a comment under my other account (Sandlewood996):_

**naash**

**Romantix**

**JustWriter2**

**Dolphingirl32173**

**Kody**

Thank you ever so much for reading and taking the time to leave a review.


End file.
